fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hawkeye (character)
Hawkeye is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. He is gruff and quiet, but is extremely loyal to Pent and Louise. He has a fairly unique sprite different from the other Beserkers in the GBA Fire Emblem series. History Hawkeye's history remained relatively unknown, although it is speculated that, ever since his childhood, he was trained to be protector of the Nabata Desert, as he did later to his daughter Igrene even after the death of his wife. During his time as Guardian of the Desert, he met the archsage Athos, as well as Pent and Louise. Eventually, he would meet Eliwood, Hector, and their group, traversing the desert to find the living legend. He would join them after speaking to either Eliwood and Hector and traveled with them for the rest of their quest. It is Hawkeye who is in possession of the first Heaven Seal, having received it from Archsage Athos, but since he is unsure of what to do with it, he gives it to Pent for safe keeping. Hawkeye does not appear in any cutscenes after this point. After the war with Nergal, he returns to his desert, while he remains it's guardian for the rest of his life, he focuses the autumn of his life on his daughter, Igrene who will inherit the desert and all it's secrets when he dies. Since Igrene is the Guardian during the War on Bern it is more than likely Hawkeye is deceased around the time. Whether or not it was old age, disease, or possibly the war early on which took Hawkeye is unknown. Stats Initial Stats |Berserker |4 |50 |18 |16 |14 |11 |13 |14 |10 |6 |Axe-A Items: Killer Axe Affinity: Wind Promotion Gain Already Promoted Growth Rates *HP 50% *Str 40% *Ski 30% *Spd 25% *Luk 40% *Def 20% *Res 35% Overall Unlike other pre-promoted units you can get, Hawkeye actually has tons of HP, and he may even max it out too! Sadly, he probably won't match up with a well- trained Dart, so you probably would ditch him anyhow. Hawkeye's good Defense and Resistance does hint that he could be a good tanker, but that's about it. He has very limited available Supports too. Personality Hawkeye is best described as quiet and introverted, speaking little to most of his companions. To Pent and Louise, he speaks his mind more often, but is usually reserved from most of his companions, an exception being Ninian, who resembled his daughter slightly. His personality is highly comparable to that of Volug's, both being cold, emotionless, vicious desert warriors, dedicated to duty, and rarely speaking to those that they don't remotely tolerate. Quotes Death quotes (If he was killed in the same chapter where he is introduced) Hawkeye: I will not die here... I must fulfill my master's orders... I will...withdraw... (Otherwise) Hawkeye: Will I never... make it home... Final chapter: Light quote Hawkeye: ...I, too, will join you in this final glory. Possible Endings Hawkeye - Desert Guardian Hawkeye returned to Nabata and lived peacefully in Arcadia with his daughter, whom he trains to be guardian of the desert. Other Supports *Ninian *Pent *Louise Trivia Out of all the future parents in the Elibe Series games that appears in Rekka no Ken, he is the only one who can be genuinely killed in battle, possibly due to Igrene (his daughter) already being born. Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters Category:Playable characters